wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hollow (Verglas)
H O L L O W amazing coding by Raybean she / they || hollow || tribeless || cursed explorer It's possible for one to answer the questions about death. For they have pretty much experienced it in themselves. ---- All the time, the thought about who'd greet them when you die enters one's mind. There's one who could answer it, the dragoness from the cursed past... Hollow. If one was to see the dragoness, the first thing that would come to them is her bird-like appearance, instead of scales, feathers cover her long, graceful body. These are the color of darkness, an inky hue of black like the shadows have swallowed her up and covered itself of her feathers. A dark gray follows this, just under the deep layer of black and than followed by a light gray underbelly. But the main thing that would strike one is the eyes, pale and slight are pure white, as if possessed by Queen Wasp. This shows her blind, eyesight taken away from her by this curse and a midnight black crest of long feathers like a mane running down from the top of her head, to the base of her neck. Upon Hollow's feathery crest, silvery stars are sprinkled upon, showing the being she used to be... The Moon Yes, the Moon might sound crazy. But Hollow isn't the actual moons themselves, but simply one of the former builders of this world, of this universe. The only part that isn't feathers is the faded legs, like a bird, the color of ancient slates and structures that have been out in the sun for centuries and are just as cold if touched. Large, feathery wings spread out on either side, yet can't keep her airborne for true flying, are as black as her main feathers, gaping like a black hole. But as the soft feathers come out, they fade to a dark, deary gray, the color of mourning. Then there is Hollow's tail, spread out in a feathery pattern like her wings and are sprinkled with silver stars like her mane, but is almost always kept down, displaying the shame of being. : Although Hollow looks as though she'd be nice enough to share secrets with. This dragoness is nothing as she seems. When she became a Builder, the bird-dragon was rather sneaky, cunning but altogether caring for others. She constantly changes, usually why she's referred to as "The Moon." Usually considered untrustworthy by her peers, but there is more than that to Hollow. She usually talks about being left and forgotten but when the curse came, when the Sun and the others thought she was getting out of hand... Hollow didn't become colder, she fell into more of a calming serene of innocence than revenge-seeking. Although she doesn't understand what she did wrong, similarly with Darkstalker, the dragoness thinks everything she did was for the greater good of the universe and by far the existence of this entire starting point. Although betrayed by friends, Hollow is rather understanding, protective of her secrets and by far quiet. She likes conversing with others who happen to cross her path, even those who can't talk, like the crow people of Monument's Ledge. : Throughout the years, centuries even, the Moon has been mentioned... almost as a joke or foretold in legends seers or the elders would tell to their dragonets. The legends about the Moon being a sneaky, cunning and altogether ruthless villain or perhaps a misunderstood hero. But none of this is right... when one says "don't trust the Moon." they mean it... she's always changing. The true story about the Moon shall be told now... and here... You see, it all started when the universe was first born. In the heavens of higher beings far too powerful to be mortal and yet far too weak to be gods. The dragons had been chosen by the higher arcy to be the ones to create a new universe as more higher beings came to the heavens, the more overfilled the lands became. The idea was to send these stars back down, to a universe they could live in peace without violence. Three dragons in particular were chosen. The Sun For his bravery, kindness and loyalty. He was the strongest of the three and by far one of the kindest ones. Chosen for his good sense of control over his powers of universal creation. The Moon For her knowledge of the unknown magics and with her wise mind, she knew about the other dimensions far more distant than the current one they were in. With that, imagine how well universal creation would go... this one was Hollow And finally The Universe For their kindness, knowing and altogether understanding of those around them. They were the purest of the three and were the problem solver. If there was tension or problem between the other two, they would be able to solve it through pepish speech. These three were given the rules to never commit sin to the lands or turn it against one another. But most importantly and more to the Moon and Universe... to stay away from HATE, an unknown substance caused by rips in either timeline or space itself. Something that can tear the mind apart and turn kindness into violence and fear. They both agreed to this... but the Moon had almost crossed talons on it. They were sent out into a new world after that and the beginning of Pyrrhia and the lands far beyond it began. However... after time the three started drifting apart, the Universe and the Sun began to forget about the Moon so much so that she began to notice. With the sudden need and want for attention, the Moon began trying to get there undivided attention, trying to make them not forget about her. But with their job done... finished, the other two Builders left. This is when she adopted the new name, Hollow. When the others had gone back to the heavens, no one noticed Hollow was gone... no one asked "Where did the Moon go?" or "Is the Moon okay? Is she alive?" No... they only cared about themselves. The substance the old leader had warned about... HATE started to cling onto the bird-dragon, the burning desire to be recognised, to be remembered, filled with the burning hatred of the other Builders casting her aside. It was then a series of unfortunate events happened, one on top of the other. The Sun and Universe thought it safe to send dragons down, they told their citizens "We've made the world, the universe we all wanted. Now be free! We'll guide you down." But that was the thing... it was safe for the Builders. On one certain trip and the last one they expected, the Sun and Universe side by side were caught in quite a violent outbreak from Hollow... she wasn't quite herself when they saw her again, eyes pale white, a crooked mouth upon her beak and most of all... black HATE dripping from her feathers, wings, talons. Hollow's desire to be remembered... her arrogance and need to be wanted... it led her to being blinded to HATE. The Sun, the wise dragon he was recalled this substance as what is was and tried calling her out. Alas nothing from his mouth could puncture through her deep wall of blackness. And this costed the Universe's life. "You... you forgot about me. You don't remember... do you? But now that you're here... I'll give you something... perhaps you won't forget." With that, the Battle of Stellers as it's called through legends had begun, the Sun fighting and the Universe trying to calm the savage bird down. That... no one could do. But as they continued fighting, rage, HATE seemed to drain from the bird-dragon. This didn't stop her from killing one last dragon. The Universe They hadn't seen it coming, but at the ending, after three long hours of fighting. They'd been slain in one slash of her talons. The anger and sadness, the Sun himself nearly killed Hollow after that, but instead and banishment from the realm she helped create taking away her eyesight and powers... asleep forever, one could say she's dead. In the blink of an eye, she'd disappeared, no one knowing if she was dead or alive... no one remembering what she did other than slay the Universe. From that moment on, the Sun, in memory of both the Universe and Hollow, built a memorial upon the world they created together... and gave it three moons. This world was of course Pyrrhia and Pantala. This is the true story of how the Moons came to be... the Moon herself became a calm, serene dragoness. Spending so much time in a world she called "Monument's Ledge" all rage seem too seep out of her, leaving the talkative but rather lonesome dragoness behind. This, is the true legend of the Moon. Roleplays (feel free to ask me) Mira (arrow's OC) Takes place thousands of years after the end of her history... It started with Hollow pearching upon the ledge, looking down to the endless abyss below at the edge of Monument's Ledge. The black dragoness perched upon the ledge, staring down below. Although she couldn't see the ripples of purple and blue, she could sense the ledge and the colors that whorled far below. But after some time the bird-dragon lifted her head, a tingling feeling in her chest and down her spine of another presence in the realm. Out curiosity, the bird-dragon slinked down from her roost on the ledge, her slate gray legs quietly bringing her forward like a walking shadow with moon wide eyes. Down the pale blue ruins, the place she'd lived for thousands of years and within that time, had become the serean dragon she was now, just a slinking shadow. The ocean of green, treetops of rippling leaves in the quiet breeze. She'd entered with no troubles getting to the bottom. And she was greeted with such a surprise... Mira was quite an interesting dragonet to Hollow, meeting in those woods, the dragoness had nervously introduced herself, asking at the end for the bird-dragon's name. Although quite shocked at such nervousness within the dragoness, Hollow had introduced her name, saying she'd been heard in legends as "The Moon" although Hollow herself didn't have a happy reaction to her old title. She'd then asked for what the strange dragoness was doing in these woods. Mira responded she'd known the moon since she'd hatched before saying she'd been wandering the woods before being greeted with such deep wilderness. That promptly ended Hollow's end of the conversation. Not wanting to stray far from her former perch on the ledge, she made her final remarks before melting back into the shadows, disappearing from view, her eyes glued to the ledge where she'd once perched, overlooking the expanse of light lavender and blue. Mira, filled with curiosity of her being similar to the dragonet herself, pursued the dragoness. And it led her to the very expanse Hollow overlooked, responding to her quiet murmurs. : Put your OC or sona in here if we've talked for awhile, please The Sun: As one of the builders, Hollow cared about him more or less like a brother, if there was anything that troubled her she'd consult him. Altogether, the bird-dragoness cares deeply for the tribeless dragon and wishes she could be with him again, to see him one last time and tell him... she's sorry. Alas she can't do that, for she's stuck in the world of dreams forever locked away with the use of The Sun's magics. [[Noodle|'The Universe']]: Being the other builder, chosen for their kindness and joyous personality, Hollow deeply cared for them too. She sees them similar to that of another sibling, like The Sun, although the dragoness tended to get along better with this cheerful soul mainly because they never judged her on anything. Although after the accident where she murdered them, Hollow feels a sudden mourning feeling whenever they come to her mind for she misses them dearly and wishes she could bring them back. [[Mira (D.A.)|'Mira']]: Hollow takes a quite big liking towards this fair dragoness and finds her quite amusing, someone she finds very comforting. Although their acquaintance has been a little short, Hollow finds this tribeless dragoness fun to talk with and wishes to learn more about her. : - Mainly inspired by Monument Valley - Her true name, The Moon, was inspired by Good Mourning since it said "don't trust the moon, she's always changing." So I thought, why not? - The world Hollow lives in with the Builders was inspired by a series of dreams I had once, although instead of dragons it was different creatures - Is considered dead, but she's rather asleep forever (and not dead), this is how one gets to Monument's Ledge, by sleep - I was going to have Hollow be imprisoned in Monument's Ledge, nailed to the ground with shackles, but the idea was scrapped, too dark - The Builders aren't animi, but are considered "gods/goddesses" this magics is very similar to that of Nightpaint's, it seems they both live in the same universe but at different times - Somewhat inspired by crow people themselves, but I really don't know - Monument's Ledge however, is heavily inspired off of Monument Valley - Was originally going to be an AviWing, however the idea was scrapped - Before the revamp, Hollow was going to be a shade entity (something based off Hollow Knight) but I decided to scrap the idea since I didn't like it - Actually one of the first few characters I made when joining the wiki : Hollower than my soul .png|pearl Hollow's aesthetics.jpg|Aesthetics by arrow Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Non-Binary